


Sweet and Sour

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e24 I Am My Mom, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Sad, Sad Ending, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: Pairs of drabbles based around a single theme: One is happy and fluffy (sweet). One is sad and angsty (sour).Feel free to suggest ideas for future themes in the comments.THEMES (newest in bold)1. Connverse





	1. Connverse (Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had a bit ago. Basically this will be a collection of drabbles with a fun gimmick attached. I take a theme and I write two drabbles for each one.
> 
> One will always be happy, fluffy, cute, etc. That's the sweet one.
> 
> And one will always be dark, angsty, sad, etc. That will be the sour one.
> 
> It's sort of like receiving a wonderful gift and then afterwards you're randomly punched in the stomach. All in all, seemed like it'd be a good time, haha.
> 
> Feel free to suggest future themes in the comments. They can be ships, specific character names, genres, scenerios, etc. I don't have any restrictions for them aside from the fact I want to remind everyone I don't do nsfw stuff, so keep suggestions appropriate.
> 
> Seemed like a cool idea. I hope you enjoy it.

When Steven first came back, Connie's first act was to smack in him the face, tears in her eyes.

"Ow!" Steven shouted. But before he could say anything else, she kissed him on the lips.

"You stupid idiot!" Connie said, kissing his cheeks a moment later. "Do you know how worried I was, you jerk?! I can't believe you did that!" Another kiss on his forehead. "I'm so freaking mad, I can't--"

"Connie, I'm getting some mixed signals here!" Steven exclaimed.

Connie just wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I'm just so glad you're _alive_ ," she said, her voice cracking.


	2. Connverse (Sour)

There was a play Connie read once that reminded her of herself.

It was about two people waiting everyday for their friend named Godot. He never shows up, but they keep waiting. It hurts and they don’t understand the point, but they continue to wait, mostly because they don't know what else to do. And everyday they’re told he’ll show up tomorrow ...

She sat on the beach with her legs folded every night. It had been three years and no one had heard anything. But she still waited.

 _Mr. Universe won't come this evening, but surely tomorrow,_  she thought sadly.


End file.
